Axem Rangers X (2006 Series)
Axem Rangers X are an elite team of five battle robots created by Smithy as part of his league of skilled warriors. A parody of Power Rangers (in turn adapted from Super Sentai), each warrior is coated a different color. Every one wields an axe and travels in the Blade ship. Axem Rangers were characters in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars; their original designs were as very small robot-like enemies. However, Alvin-Earthworm made them humanoid-like mech designs for their X forms in Super Mario Bros. Z. The Axem Rangers were destroyed in Episode 6, although they would have played a role in the second saga. They are confirmed to return in the rebooted series. Biography When Smithy first tried invading Mario's world, he sent his warriors to gather the seven star pieces. The Axem Rangers were supposed to meet up with Yaridovich after he retrieved the fifth star piece, but for some reason they were unable to arrive on time. They later found the sixth star piece in Barrel Volcano, snatching it just before Mario had the chance. After a brief chase scene, Mario's team finally caught up to the Axem Rangers and battled them aboard the Blade. Ultimately, both Blade and the Axem Rangers were destroyed by Mario and co. Enter the Axem Rangers X Having been rebuilt with new forms, the Axem Rangers X also had a new job to do. They were to find a source of power to restore Smithy's energy back to its full capacity. Thus, through searching far and wide, they finally came across a Yoshi tribe. It was here, on Yoshi's Island, that the Axem Rangers discovered one of the seven small but powerful Chaos Emeralds. In order to acquire the Chaos Emerald, which they called the "Amethyst of Might", the Rangers disguised themselves as Yoshis to get a closer look. They soon stole the tribe's Emerald and enslaved most of the Yoshi tribe. The Axem Rangers did not know that there were only seven Chaos Emeralds, and believed that more "Amethysts" could be dug out of the ground. They immediately put the enslaved Yoshis to work excavating the surrounding area. Not long afterward, Mario and his new companions, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, and Yoshi arrived on the island, finding the few free Yoshis and releasing the enslaved dinosaurs. The heroes soon tried taking the Emerald that the Axem Rangers stole, when the Koopa Bros. arrived. The Koopa Bros. had already stolen one Chaos Emerald and the Emerald Radar from the heroes, and nearly added the Rangers' Emerald to their inventory until the Axem Rangers returned. The Rangers stole back the Emerald from the Koopa Bros, and a battle between the three teams soon broke out. The Axem Rangers X gave the heroes and the Koopa Bros. a difficult battle, but the tide turned when Mario obtained a Fire Flower, transforming into Fire Mario. The hero proved to be too powerful to fight directly, so Axem Red went back to the Blade and powered up its signature weapon, the Breaker Beam. Red fired the Breaker Beam, using their Chaos Emerald to amplify its power, which ultimately destroys half of the island. Red began charging the Breaker Beam again, while the Koopa Bros. decided to use their Chaos Emerald to power up their team attack. It was then that Mecha Sonic appeared, knocking the Koopa Bros. out cold and stealing their Emerald. He then destroyed the Blade, surviving a direct attack from the Emerald-powered Breaker Beam, and took the Rangers' Emerald as well, bringing Mecha Sonic's Emerald count up to four. Having survived the Blade's destruction, Red commanded Yellow to destroy Mecha Sonic. Yellow was more than happy to oblige and charged at Mecha Sonic, striking the Sonic look-alike with his axe, only to be shocked that his axe had broken in two. Mecha Sonic then entered his Semi-Super form and quickly destroyed the Axem Rangers X, one by one. However, Red was not chopped up like the other Rangers, but was blasted, so it's possible he survived. Return of the Axem Rangers X The Rangers were previously destroyed by Mecha Sonic in Episode 6, and although they were scheduled to return in the second saga, the series was canceled and rebooted before this could happen. Personalities and Abilities Each of the Axem Rangers have their own personality and fighting style. They tend to be different in abilities, although they all wield large axes in battle and are able to remain airborn for extended periods of time. They can also all don dark-toned Yoshi disguises, similar to the Koopa Bros. ability to transform into similarly-colored Toads. Most of the Axem Rangers (except for Yellow and Pink, who are based on Guts Man.EXE and Roll.EXE respectively) have a body similar to that of Zero's from the Mega Man Zero games. Axem Red: Red is the leader of the team, and seems to be rather cocky and confident. He doesn't like it when his team is less than helpful, but he does order them to do things with high confidence. He makes snappy remarks at both his enemies and his team, showing a likelihood of being hot-headed and/or impatient. His axe skills seem to be parallel to that of Mario's hammer skills, the two dueling with their weapons evenly. However, the mobility of Red's weapon has given him the upper hand in a ranged battle, as he can throw it and have it return like a boomerang. He also has a secret weapon he can summon when in dire need: a large laser cannon he carries over his shoulder. The laser blast from it is immense in size, but the effectiveness of it is difficult to determine due to it being rendered useless by the high-invincible Semi-Super Mecha Sonic. Axem Black: Black is "the cool one", or at least sees himself as the coolest. He wears shades and doesn't go anywhere without them. He seems to be the "macho-man" as well, recalling he owes Mario a knuckle sandwich and called Red a "crazy fool" when he nearly blasted them with the Breaker Beam. Black is mild-tempered and doesn't anger easily, acting more like a level-headed and dirty-fighting bully. He usually fights side-by-side with Axem Green, both wielding their signature axes. He and Green have the ability to conjoin together to form an axe wheel, which is very effective: when they chased Sonic, they managed to slice a boulder in half. Axem Green: Green is the brains of the team, although he's not much of a fighter, so he stays quiet most of the time. He gets pretty annoyed most of the time by the stupidity of the team, such as when Yellow craved McGoombas in the middle of battle. Green doesn't have very good fighting skills on his own, mostly fighting alongside Black and relying on him to perform team attacks. He and Black can conjoin together to form a very powerful axe wheel that can cut through most materials. Axem Pink: Pink is the only girl in the team. She, like a stereotypical teenage girl, is into the latest fashions and styles and always wants to look the best. Although she's far from being the strongest member of the team, she still seems to serve as a valuable asset to her team. Pink is a fair fighter, but is mostly cheap-shotted by her opponents due to her lack of hindsight. Unlike her teammates, she can float through the air indefinitely, never once having to set foot on the ground. She hasn't demonstrated any outstanding abilities, although she did unleash a series of unique attacks on Luigi, which likely would have been effective if Luigi hadn't been hiding in a shell. Axem Yellow: The typical clutz and the comic relief of the team, also serving as the brawn. He is a glutton for food and easily side-tracked by it (the word sandwich making him feel like eating McGoombas). He was shown happily taking an order from Red to destroy Mecha Sonic, showing his love of battle, but screamed in fear soon after learning just how powerful Mecha Sonic is. Yellow, like the others, wields an axe as his weapon of choice, though his is much larger in size to accommodate his larger body. Oddly, he rarely uses his axe, preferring to fight with his fists and raw physical strength. His signature ability is to combine his fists into one superpowered hammer strong enough to split mountains in half. However, his strength doesn't necessarily imply that he's too slow or heavy, easily chasing Sonic up a mountain and staying in a mid-air battle for the entire duration. Axem Blue: The mysterious sixth member of the Axem Rangers X, Blue was scheduled to appear during the second saga. Blue did not appeared in any Mario games, so his abilities and personality are unknown. This, combined with the fact that his appearance in the series had already been revealed, suggested that he would play a major role once introduced to the series. Alvin-Earthworm had stated he would be made from Mecha Sonic's parts after the latter's defeat, but the demise of the original series led to Blue never being seen in action. His body was based on the second body of Zero from the Mega Man X series, and his head was a modified version of Axem Red's head. Episode Appearances Trivia *It is likely that the Axem Rangers X are based on Dragon Ball Z's Ginyu Force, with Red being Ginyu (minus the ability to switch bodies), Black being Jeice, Green being Burter, Yellow being Recoome, and Pink being Guldo (with a gender swap, and minus the ability to stop time) *Mark has confirmed that the Axem Rangers X will be getting a new design in the reboot. His reason is because, his work has been stolen by many other animators References http://comments.deviantart.com/1/559782412/3941069484 http://comments.deviantart.com/1/559782412/3940494421 Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters (2006 Series)